Biner
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Jarak delapan tahun bukanlah pemisah antara dua manusia untuk menghasratkan afeksi. Yuuichirou adalah satu, dan Mikaela adalah nol. Bilangan biner yang saling melengkapi.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), ga lucuhh.

.

* * *

 **. : BINER : .**

* * *

Dua numerik dengan marker merah di pojok kanan atas merupakan fakta yang membuatnya populer sebagai salah satu siswa dengan kecerdasan dangkal. Meski nilai-nilai ujian fisiknya tercatat tahan mental, namun tetap saja hasil ujian tertulis selalu berhasil mencederainya sebagai orang bebal. Jadi, bukan sebuah keanehan jika Yuuichirou adalah pelanggan setia remedial.

Karena nominal dua digit yang kerap mencetak di setiap lembar jawaban Yuuichirou sudah melebihi batas tolerir, Guren selaku wali kelas memberikan Yuuichirou bonus perhatian. Dia mengharuskan si dungu itu datang ke rumahnya demi mengecap les tambahan selepas pulang sekolah. Dan Yuuichirou tidak bisa kabur mengingat bola kecubung Guren selalu bisa menangkap keberadaannya sekalipun Yuuichirou bersembunyi di kolong binatang pengerat.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak etis jika suatu saat ia diseret paksa dari sekolah sampai ke rumah Guren hanya karena dirinya menolak ikut les. Maka dari itu ia melangkahkan sendiri kakinya ke rumah sang guru sebelum adegan dirinya digeret layaknya bak sampah yang mau dibuang ke TPS umum terjadi.

Pangkal hidung, sela antara dua mata Yuuichirou cubit-cubit. Pandangannya meremang dan kepalanya mulai pening tatkala membaca rumus-rumus Fisika. Ia harus segera hapal beberapa di antaranya sebelum Guren yang berpamitan pergi sebentar menjemput sang kekasih tercinta pulang. Saking peningnya, Yuuchirou yakin penglihatannya kini mengganda. Bahkan ia sepertinya tengah mengalami halusinasi sebab ada suara samar yang menggumamkan, "haus, haus, haus," disertai bunyi tapak kaki.

Yuuichirou menoleh.

Oh, rupanya memang ada anak kecil yang melangkah lemas layaknya zombie lalu membuka pintu lemari es.

Sensasi dingin yang dihantarkan menyeruak sampai ke posisi Yuuichirou. Ia maupun sang anak kecil terlena beberapa saat. Memang hari ini matahari sangat membara. Bersinar siang maupun sudah menjelang senja rasa panasnya masih terasa, tidak ada beda.

Lama-lama Yuuichirou menjadi mengantuk akan segarnya tamparan aura dingin yang keluar dari kulkas. Kelopak mata hijau mengatup, pun bibirnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hingga kenyamanannya diganggu oleh sebuah kalimat, "kakak―"

Mengerjap satu kali, Yuuichirou mendadak tegang ketika mengamati lekat sosok bocah yang di mata Yuuichirou teramat sangat mempesona tanpa titik-titik cela. Rambut pirang bergelombang, mata biru jernih seperti jantung lautan, wajah cantik serupa jelmaan makhluk surga, terpahat sangat sempurna hanya pada fitur anak kecil.

Yuuichirou seakan diterjang serangan _Ashura Canon_.

Jleb.

Satu pedang menusuk tepat di dada

Jleb, jleb.

Dua pedang menusuk lagi.

Jleb, jleb, jleb, jleb

Empat pedang, lima pedang.

Zrashhh.

Jleb.

Boom (bahkan suaranya ada yang seperti ledakan granat).

Hingga totalnya menjadi dua puluh pedang yang menancap.

Jleb, jleb, jleb, jleb.

Masih ada empat tusuk pedang susulan. Kurang ajar!

" _Satu lagi biar afdol._ "

Jleb.

Totalnya menjadi dua puluh lima tusukan. Dengan mata pedang berbentuk hati seperti tongkat peri wanita super di anime _shoujo_.

Cupid Ashuramaru terkikik geli. Cupid Krul menggetok kepalanya. " _Kita kehabisan amunisi, dodol! Lagipula 25 sudah melebihi batas! Jumlah anime kita saja cuma 24 episode!_ "

" _25 episode, kok._ " Ashuramaru mencibir. " _Satunya episode nol di musim dua._ "

Ashuramaru kembali melanjutkan kikikan. Krul jengah, memutar bola mata. Merasa kalah telak.

Jika pedang betulan, mungkin ranjang Yuuichirou sudah berhias nisan. Untung hanya ilusi palsu.

Dan untuk bagian kedua, giliran Krul yang menyemai benih jampi-jampi.

Terciptalah bingkai lanskap bewarna merah darah dan berlogo simbol _play_ putih (lambang _Youtube_ ). Dengan taburan bintang gemintang dan lambang-lambang hati kecil meletup-letup di sisi-sisi sang bocah, disertai alunan lagu, ' _kuhamil duluan, sudah―_ '

Eitss, salah! Salah! Salah setel lagu latar!

Bunyi piringan CD yang diputar mundur terdengar.

' _Terpesona... ku pada pandangan pertama._ ' Nah, ini baru benar.

"―oi, kakak!" Panggilan si bocah merusak alunan lagu layaknya suara pita kaset rusak, instrumen menjadi soak. Keningnya berkerut sambil menjilat es krim. "Kok, kakak kencing di celana?"

* * *

Diketahuilah nama bocah itu seindah parasnya, Mikaela. Anak tetangga yang gemar menjarah isi kulkas Guren. Dan empu rumah yang bersangkutan selalu tidak bisa menolak maupun meminta ganti rugi berhubung wajah Mikaela sangat menggetarkan sanubari. Kecil-kecil sudah pintar memanfaatkan persona demi mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan. Sampai hal yang tidak diperlukan Mikaela sekalipun malah ikut terampok, yakni hati Yuuichirou.

Jatuh cinta memang dapat menebalkan urat malu. Inilah yang didera Yuuichirou sejak mengenal bocah bergenetik malaikat―sepertinya―karena kemampuan Mikaela yang sangat hebat dalam menaburkan bibit afeksi pada Yuuichirou.

Hal ini dapat dilihat dari pertemuan di hari pertama adegan Yuuichirou kencing di celana itu―karena saking terpukaunya. Yang dilanjutkan dengan adegan Mikaela menawarkan popok milik kakeknya yang masih banyak stok untuk dipakai oleh Yuuichirou. Guren menyambutnya dengan gelak tawa. Sementara Yuuichirou menanggapinya dengan uluran senyum lebar penuh arti terselubung.

Tidak ada yang patut dikhawatirkan mengenai harga dirinya yang sudah jatuh di hadapan sang bocah. Justru mulai dari situ Yuuichirou mengajak Mikaela bercerita banyak hal. Pongah Mikaela yang polos dan apa adanya adalah satu dari kejujuran semesta. Yuuichirou semakin mencandu untuk tetap terus datang ke rumah Guren yang tentu kita tahu tujuan utama Yuuichirou bukan belajar tapi karena presensi Mikaela juga pasti akan ada di sana.

Entah setelah Yuuichirou selesai les Mikaela lalu diajaknya kencan sejak dini―dalam tafsiran Yuuichirou sih kencan―di sebuah kafe demi hanya sekadar memperpanjang waktu mereka bersama serta mengukir kenangan lebih banyak. Atau bisa juga mereka menghabiskan guliran detik di rumah Guren, ikut menandas isi kulkas sang pengajar jika Yuuichirou sedang koret.

Dan Yuuichirou bersumpah Mikaela adalah makhluk yang membuat dirinya mimpi basah di dalam realita. Definisinya seperti ini. Pernah suatu ketika saat mereka asyik bercanda di sela-sela waktu lengang―Guren lagi-lagi izin keluar menjadi supir pacar―lalu Mikaela tertidur di pangkuannya, tepat merebahi di bagian tersensitif. Gerak surai Mikaela ketika menggeliat merubah letak kepala rupanya menelisik sampai menembus fabrik celana, menggelitik kemaluan.

Yuuichirou serasa disengat jurus Raimeiki. Dialiri beribu-ribu tegangan listrik. Terkejang-kejang berdesir keenakan. Tak sadar melontar desah-desah hingga membuncahkan lava putih. Mikaela yang entah saat itu urat syarafnya peka, terbangun tak lama kemudian dan menganggap bahwa Yuuichirou kencing lagi di celana. Padahal sebenarnya Yuuichirou tengah mengalami kecurian. Ya, kehilangan keperjakaan di usia belia hanya dari sentuhan helai rambut.

Dasar! Yuuichirou memang payah! dikilik sedikit saja sudah ejakulasi!

Pokoknya, Mikaela harus bertanggung jawab. Begitu matanya berkilat menyiratkan kobaran api membumbung tinggi.

* * *

"Mika, kau sayang denganku, tidak?" katanya di suatu hari tatkala mentraktir Mikaela minum Milkshake seusai berjelajah ragam wahana di taman hiburan. Rupa-rupanya Yuuichirou sudah mulai mengambil garis awal. Sudah bisa ditebak pembicaraan selanjutnya nanti akan bergerak ke mana.

"Sayang." Mikaela mengangguk lugu. "Tambah sayang lagi kalau kakak Yuu membelikan Mika kue cokelat." Tingkahnya senyum-senyum. Dua selonjoran kaki diayun-ayunkan. Milkshake diseruput melalui sedotan berkerut, kelereng mata biru melirik ke arah lain, dan pipinya merona―malu-malu.

"Kue? Jangankan kue, Mika mau apa saja, aku belikan."

Pongah Mikaela tambah ceria tatkala kue permintaannya tersaji di hadapan. Yuuichirou membiarkan Mikaela riang menyantap penganan manis secuil demi secuil. Tekun mengamati, hingga kue di atas piring tandas bahkan sisa cokelat yang melengket dijilat-jilat Mikaela dengan lahap.

"Mika, kalau sudah besar mau menikah denganku?"

Kepala bocah meneleng bingung. Yuuichirou gemas untuk tidak menghapus noda-noda belepotan pada sekitaran wajah Mikaela dengan tisu.

Si pirang ini memang masih anak kecil, masih delapan tahun. Meski ia tidak tahu apa itu pedofil, namun Mikaela tahu hal umum bahwa, "Tapi Mika punya burung, Kakak Yuu. Sesama punya burung bukannya tidak boleh menikah, ya?"

Jawaban polos Mikaela seketika menghantam kepala Yuuichirou. Lagi-lagi itu akibat Cupid Ashuramaru yang menancapkan sebuah pedang tepat di pucuk kepala hitam. Dipukul-pukul pula dengan palu pada bagian moncong gagang pedang serupa pasak seolah-olah Yuuichirou akan berubah menjadi setan saking _shock_ -nya ketika mendengar. Si Cupid berdalih melakukan hal demikian sebagai langkah antisipasi.

Yuuichirou menggeleng, melunturkan kecengoan. "Ah, kata siapa? Sesama punya burung bisa menikah, kok. Karena kalau kita menikah, burungku bisa mendapatkan kenyamanan pada suatu ruang yang Mika miliki."

Kali ini giliran Mikaela yang melongo. Cupid Krul penuh murka melilit seluruh wajah sampai leher Mikaela menggunakan pembebat imajiner. Kecil-kecil sudah diracuni dengan kalimat _nganu_. Sang bocah tidak boleh mendengar, telinganya harus disumbat.

Entah kenapa eksistensi dua Cupid ini terlalu mengekori si hitam dan si kuning.

"Ruang yang Mika miliki? Apa kamar Mika? Jangan! Jangan kamar Mika! Kamar Mika banyak tahi kucing. Kucing peliharaan Mika suka boker sembarangan. Cukup kencing di celana saja kebiasaan buruk Kakak Yuu, jangan ikut-ikutan pup sembarangan nanti kamar Mika tambah bau." Mikaela menambahkan dengan ekpresi wajah mengernyit, jari menjepit hidung. "Pilih ruangan di rumahnya Guren- _sensei_ saja, ya."

Gelak tawa Yuuichirou pecah. Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataan ambigu lagi. Karena otak Mikaela pastinya belum sampai ke tahap sana untuk bisa memahami. Biarlah kalimat ini dianggap guyonan. Lagipula Mikaela akan tahu sendiri nantinya setelah daya pikirnya berkembang dilintasi waktu, pertumbuhannya meninggi dilewati masa.

Dan mungkin akan banyak yang mengira kelanjutan dua insan ini akan bertahan paling lama lima atau enam tahun―bahkan bisa kurang dari itu. Tidak akan memetik hasil hubungan yang dibayang-bayangkan oleh salah satu pihak, pun gencar dicampurtangani dua makhluk tak kasat.

Namun ketahuilah, si hitam dan si pirang layaknya biner. Bilangan yang dapat membentuk nomina meski hanya terdiri dari dua angka saja tanpa ada bilangan lain yang dapat menggantikannya. Disatukan oleh rasa percaya yang tergenggam erat di dalam tangan. Serta kedekatan yang sekalipun tidak pernah terpangkas, justru tambah merekat setiap mengembarai linimasa.

Siapa yang menyangka dengan menyerupai kemampuan biner yang tidak akan terpisahkan oleh angka lain, dan terus membentuk gugus-gugus panjang hanya dari bilangan satu dan nol, mereka kini memungkas hubungan dari memotong sebuah kue di hari perayaan.

Seperti yang dilihat sekarang, dua pria ini berdiri tidak ada pembeda. Satu di antara mereka mengikuti usia dari salah satunya. Dan di sini Mikaela yang menulari Yuuichirou sehingga ia bertumbuh lebih muda. Jarak usia delapan tahun menghilang, yang ada kini mereka tampak setara. Masing-masing dari mereka terlihat hanya berusia dua puluhan.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya!" Sambutan-sambutan bermakna sama mengumandang di sekitaran mereka yang tengah berbalut setelan putih.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi untuk kalian sepertinya pencualian." Guren menyapa layaknya tamu undangan. Sang istri maupun dua anaknya turut menemani, memberi rasa bahagia lewat presensi kembangan bibir.

"Terima kasih banyak Guren sudah mau datang," tutur Yuuichirou kepalang senang.

"Hei," Guren mengancungkan satu telunjuk, "begini, begini aku bekas gurumu."

Tertawa renyai, "ah iya, maaf aku merasa Guren sudah lebih dari guru, jadi tidak ada subjek pemisah di antara kita."

Guren pura-pura menggeram. "Tetap saja tidak sopan, Nak."

Mikaela segera menengahi takut-takut suasana bahagia di pernikahannya tercemari. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Guren- _san_ sudah mau datang. Maaf telah membuat repot karena bersedia jauh-jauh ke Amerika untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kami."

"Ah, tidak, aku kebetulan juga sedang berlibur bersama keluarga. Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok." Pembicaraan berhasil tersetir arah. "Jadi bagaimana, kau masih menjarah isi kulkas hanya dalam sehari Mika?"

"Hahaha," Mikaela tertawa sebentar, "sudah tidak lagi, tapi terkadang Yuu- _chan_ masih gemar kencing di celana."

Rona wajah Yuuichirou memerah. Guren dan Mikaela tergelak. Gelembung-gelembung bahagia itu pecah menjadi badai suka cita di hari pernikahan sepasang manusia sesama jenis.

Lalu bagaimana nasib dua Cupid yang gemar membuntuti? Mereka sudah lama pensiun sebagai penusuk cinta, sebab telah mengetahui bagaimana akhir kisah Yuuichirou dan Mikaela―mereka akan tetap bersama, mengisi hari tanpa kekosongan, dan terus bahagia sampai menutup usia.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n**

Komrom? _Again_?

 _Nope_ , jika tidak ada yang tertawa.

Terima kasih buat seorang teman yang telah memberikan ide cerita ini yang lalu saya padukan dengan ide sableng saya.

Dan tambahan ide, yakni biner tercetus setelah mendengar kutipan Ramsey ketika menonton film _Fast Furious 7_.

.

 **PS**

Setahu saya di fanfiksi dot net diperbolehkan memasukkan lirik lagu asalkan jangan lebih dari 10kata. (Informasi ini saya dapatkan dari author senior).

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
